Baz
''"A life lesson from Baz: Whenever you're being dragged away by a giant table, or a giant piece of the floor, grab a buddy! They'll be able to calm you down!" '~ Baz '''Baz is one of the wandering travelers in Shovel Knight alongside Phantom Striker and Mr. Hat, and currently one of the contestants in Total Stuffed Fluffed Season 3, where he teams up with Luigi and Jazz to win challenges further on in the show. All his life he wanted to be recognized as something other than a traveler, heck even one time he tried to be with the Order of No Quarter, but they rejected him. That still won't let him down though! Someday he'll be recognized for something that'll suit him for his natural talent. Appearance The Baz has an appearance similar to a wrestler. He has a large spiked belt with a Z on it, spiked shoulder pads and what appears to be a mask, albeit split in two. He also has silver knee pads and large black gloves. Personality Although Baz appears as arrogant and full of himself, he's actually a big softie when it comes to interacting with his friends. His confidence can easily be his best trait, but it can lead to a downfall while he's full of himself. Baz is also known to be a crybaby when things don't go his way or if he loses, and he'd hate to lose his friends as well. Baz also seems to develop a crush on Jazz as well. Episode Appearances *All of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 until his elimination in Episode 29. *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 37: The SECOND VOTING Quotes "Uh... something else that rhymes!" "HEY JAZZ I GOT A MUSTACHE, AM I COOL!?" "Aw yeah! I'm pumped!" "Jazz, that was meeaan." "Bowser, I am a love expert. I know everything that there is about love." '(Jazz: Yeah, since when?!) '"SINCE I HATCHED OUT OF AN EGG, JAZZ." "A life lesson from Baz: Whenever you're being dragged away by a giant table, or a giant piece of the floor, grab a buddy! They'll be able to calm you down!" "Uh... Mew? Mewtwo? I stepped on a bug..." "Magic is real." "PS, Mr. Hat and I have all encountered a certain knight. And ever since then, I've always wanted to be a knight myself. Sure I got to be an assistant for one of them, but hey, I wanna be an actual knight, not an assistant that steals potions. And then, I'll be AWESOME! I'll be the great Baz Knight! Love the sound of that!" "I want that one, daddy! I want that one!" Trivia * One time, he was an assistant for Plague Knight. * Technically, although he is a fanboy of Street Fighter characters, he was actually a rejected Street Fighter character. * Baz is based on Zubaz, a mascot character from Two Best Friends Play. * Baz is a character who was not planned to be eliminated. The Valenstein challenge had the potential to eliminate anyone. Category:Shovel Knight Category:Shovel Knight Characters Category:Heroes Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Bosses Category:Silly Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Indie Characters Category:Team Registeel Category:43 Chars Category:In Love Characters